Problem: Evaluate
\[\begin{vmatrix} 0 & \sin \alpha & -\cos \alpha \\ -\sin \alpha & 0 & \sin \beta \\ \cos \alpha & -\sin \beta & 0 \end{vmatrix}.\]
We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 0 & \sin \alpha & -\cos \alpha \\ -\sin \alpha & 0 & \sin \beta \\ \cos \alpha & -\sin \beta & 0 \end{vmatrix} &= -\sin \alpha \begin{vmatrix} -\sin \alpha & \sin \beta \\ \cos \alpha & 0 \end{vmatrix} - \cos \alpha \begin{vmatrix} -\sin \alpha & 0 \\ \cos \alpha & -\sin \beta \end{vmatrix} \\
&= -\sin \alpha (-\sin \beta \cos \alpha) - \cos \alpha (\sin \alpha \sin \beta) \\
&= \boxed{0}.
\end{align*}